


Junkie

by kaige68



Series: Bright Lights [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this what a junkie feels like?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junkie

**Author's Note:**

> This is dependent on previous parts of this series and will not makd much sense as a stand alone.  
>  **Beta:** Read through by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**! Thank you so much, hon. All remaining errors are my own doing.  
>  **Warning:** Contains spoilers for Season 3a, deviates from Season 3b.

Stiles jumped a mile high, or at least it felt like that, when the knock came at his window. Somehow he managed not to scream like a frightened little girl. He grabbed at his heart and looked at Derek’s face through the glass. When he could breathe, he started rambling. “You can’t knock on the front door like a normal person. No, you have to be all werewolf and scale the side of the house to terrify me in my own bedroom. What is the matter with you?”

Derek climbed in once the window was opened, and explained. “Your father’s downstairs sleeping. I figured you’d rather have him stay that way than try to explain why I’m here at 11 on a Tuesday.”

“Why are you here?” Stiles paced in circles. His skin felt tight and his heart felt heavy and it moved way too fast while time seemed to be slowing down because part of him felt like he hadn’t seen Derek in months instead of just six days and the light was all gone but his need for the light was bigger and more and-

Derek’s hand clamped down on Stiles’ shoulder, stilling him. Calmer and brighter.

“Is this what junkies feel like?” He just sighed, lifted a hand to touch Derek’s fingers and stayed put.

“I don’t know.” And Stiles could hear the smile and the relief in Derek’s voice.

“You too, huh?”

Derek’s hand slid down Stiles’ arm and he sat on the edge of the bed. “Yeah.”

Stiles sat down, letting his knee nudge against Derek’s.

“You should have called, or texted. Something.” Derek nudged back.

“You had important werewolf things to do. Things where I wouldn’t be useful. I had fragile human things to do.” Stiles sighed. “It’s going to happen.”

“Scott said you were tweaking.”

“Really? Did he think you were tweaking too?”

“I don’t think that’s the kind of thing Scott would say to me.”

“Probably not.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, touching from knee to ankle. Comfortable, it built them both up.

“My mother,” Derek started eventually, “would get a little antsy when my father was gone for a while. I remember him coming home and they would hug, hold each other in the driveway for what felt like ages. I remember thinking it was sweet, but now…”

“Now you know they both needed a fix.” Stiles smiled slightly and Derek nodded. “Did you catch that not-a-bear thing?”

“We herded it toward a group of hunters until they caught it. Argent said they were good people, but it didn’t feel right.” Derek rubbed a hand over his face.

“You look beat, man. You’re welcome to crash here.” Stiles stood up and gestured to the bed. “And I mean that in a totally platonic, non-sexual, you light up my life kind of way.

At two in the morning they were both woken by an outraged Sheriff. “STILES?!”


End file.
